


I wish I could Go Back to Hogwarts

by javamonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javamonkey/pseuds/javamonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of "I wish I Could Go Back to College" from Avenue Q, but adapted for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could Go Back to Hogwarts

Hermione:  
I wish I could go back to Hogwarts.  
Life was magical back then.

Harry:  
What would I give to go back and live in Gryffindor tower again!

Ron:  
I wish I could go back to Hogwarts.  
In Hogwarts you know who you are.  
You sit on a broom, and think, "Oh Merlin!  
I am totally gonna go far! "

All:  
How do I go back to Hogwarts?  
I don't know who I am anymore!

Ron:  
I wanna go back to the dorm and find a message in dry-erase pen on the door! 16  
I wanna go back to the common room and find some adventures along the way!  
Ohhh...  
I wish I could just drop a stink bomb...

Harry:  
Or start a qudditch game...

Hermione:  
Or change my class schedule...

Ron:  
Or fuck in the Astronomy Tower.

All:  
I need a head of house or prefect to point the way!  
We could be...  
Sitting in the common room,  
4 A.M. before the potions parchment is due,  
Cursing Mrs. Norris 'cause I didn't start sooner,  
And seeing the rest of the house there, too!

Ron:  
I wish I could go back to Hogwarts!

All:  
How do I go back to Hogwarts?!  
Ahhhh...

Ron:  
I wish I had pranked more Slytherins.

Harry:  
But if I were to go back to Hogwarts,  
Think what a loser I'd be-  
I'd walk through the halls,  
And think "Oh Merlin..."

All:  
"These kids are so much younger than me."

**Author's Note:**

> This plot/parody bunny attacked earlier in the day. No one beta read it, so I'm aware that it's a little rough. If someone volunteers, I may or may not take them up on the offer.


End file.
